


More than Words

by qaffangyrl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Derek and his eyebrows are my new OTP, woobie!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't like words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Not Another Teen Wolf Podcast @NATWPodcast on Twitter. I tweeted them that Derek and his eyebrows are my new OTP. They asked for fic. This is the result.

Derek doesn’t like words. He can’t count on words. Words and truth rarely intersect. Sure, there are those with good intent, but words never tell the entire story. Words don’t provide the details that a fluttered heartbeat offers, or the nearly imperceptible woosh of hairs standing on end. That’s not to say that all words are lies. They just are not as raw and pure as a wince, or a gaping, but silent, opened mouth. An exasperated, flailing gesture tells the real story that sarcasm belies. 

Derek learned these lessons the hard way. He had believed the seductive words that’d been whispered in his ear. He used words to answer endless questions, he’d _shared_ everything. He’d told his secrets, all of them. And because of that, he _lost_ everything. 

Now, Derek avoids using words as often as he possibly can. He can say more with a sour expression than any word in the English language. People don’t listen to him anyway. Claws and growls or even a pointedly, furrowed brow get him better results than words ever have. He trusts his own body more than he could ever trust his words. 

If Derek had it his own way, he’d probably never speak. But there is one sentence he can’t avoid. It stings his tongue. It waits to be spoken, or sobbed, or screamed. Just five words, “I want my family back.” 

End.


End file.
